


Signet Ring Drabble

by LucyStarkid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Promise of forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyStarkid/pseuds/LucyStarkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a drabble based off of the photos of Harry landing in Miami wearing not one, but two matching, gold signet rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signet Ring Drabble

Harry sat,  thousands of feet up in the air looking down at his hands. Matching gold signet rings glowing up at him from each hand. He twirled each one in turn, looking at the intertwined H&L engraved simply on each one. 

They had given each other jewelry before. The Barcelona coin bracelet and YSL ring being Louis' more recent love tokens to Harry. And Harry in turn surprising Louis with simple silver pieces. 

But these rings, these were extra special, they held a deeper meaning. A promise of a long and happy future, intertwined together just like their initials on the matching rings. 

Harry thought back to that day in Manchester at the beginning of December. Memories of small, dusty antique shops, the smell of history and stories untold hanging in the air. Remembers the sheer luck of finding one gold signet ring in a shop on one side of Mancheter's antique district. And stumbling over it's partner ring in another equally tiny and memory-laden Aladdin's cave just a few doors down. 

Fate had been on their side for five years, and it continued to be so.

One week later, they had visited a local jewelers to get the rings engraved. Simply H&L, nothing fancy. 

Back home,  they had each taken responsibility for slipping one of the rings on the other's finger. Quiet kisses speaking of a long and happy life together.

So here Harry sits, thousands of feet up in the air, thinking of Louis, inextricably intertwined, thinks back to hopeful goodbyes. Of Louis kissing him and looking at him as he slipped off his ring, giving it to Harry to keep safe. Before saying to Harry, 'I will love you now and forever, when you come back to me, we will be free.'

And Harry day dreamed of a near future, just days away, of wearing their matching, fate-filled rings, proudly and publicly for the world to see.


End file.
